Talk:No Surprises/@comment-4127080-20140223031137
I never seen the last season of Gossip Girl and I am not planning on ever watching. I'm sorry once Blair dump Dan for Chuck without even explain it to Dan I was done. Even if I ship Dair I had no problem with them not becoming the endgame but I do have a problem with Chair becoming the endgame. When I first saw the promo that chair not only just might end up together but get married as well that was it for me. I can't support a show that actually condones such an abusive relationship like Chair. I hate how the writers said that chair is not an abusive relationship. Chuck traded her for a hotel, embarrased her many times, treats her like an object that he owns. How abusive can it get. Even when Chuck broke a window and cutted her cheek. An a interview with a writer of Gossip Girl said that Chuck didn't meant to hurt Blair and Blair wasn't fearing for her life but for Chuck's life. Yet if Blair did fear for Chuck's life then why she did ran away like she seen a ghost instead of staying with Chuck ro make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Also do the writers even know a defention of abusive relationship. If the the victim who is an abusive relationship fears for their partner's life as well it can be consider as abuse too. Look my friend is a huge can of Gossip Girl she made me watch it and I got into it as well. My friend as read all the books. She pefers the books than the TV show. She also stopped watching the show as well too. She planned to watch the last season but once her little sister found it romantic Blair choose Chuck over Dan and said Chuck is true love. That she also wanted a Chuck in her life she was done with the show as well. Her sister is only 8 and had a talk with her about Chair. My friend said if she could live with the fact that Gossip Girl was never relieved in the book then she could lived with the fact not knowing who Gossip Girl is on the show. In the book the author did have more sense than the Gossip Girl writers since Chuck and Blair never happen in the book. This is the quote what the writers said about Chair "They have a volatile relationship, they always have, but I do not believe—or I should say we do not believe—that it is abuse when it's the two of them. Chuck does not try to hurt Blair. He punches the glass because he has rage, but he has never, and will never, hurt Blair. He knows it and she knows it, and I feel it's very important to know that she is not scared—if anything, she is scared for Chuck—and what he might do to himself, but she is never afraid of what he might do to her. Leighton and I were very clear about that."